


Call Me the Boss

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Skirts, daddy and mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Ennoshita and Yachi find a way to help Osamu unwind after the past few stressful days.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu, Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Call Me the Boss

These past few days have been a big whirlwind of discovery for Osamu, not unlike the time he ended up dating two former crows. That was a crazy time and it’s been the same ever since; he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Hitoka and Chikara are like two different parts of a symphony. Hitoka is a harp, lilting and sweet in unexpected moments. Chikara is a violin, loving and precise in many moments with kisses and soft declarations. Osamu likes that balance they hold in contrast to him.

They’re great apart, but amazing together. And that is the same in many situations, like whenever they’re on dates or… in more private areas.

Hitoka is quiet and at a glance would be thought of the most submissive out of them. Even in high school, Chika was called the don of his year. But together, they make Osamu so weak in the best ways.

Behind closed doors, Hitoka is fierce and makes Osamu weak in the knees. Her tongue is sharp against his skin, with hisses of “ Did you do what Daddy and I asked you to, baby?” Osamu moans as her hands roam across his torso.

“We asked you nicely,” Chikara continues, watching intently. “Don’t tell me you need a punishment already.” Being at their mercy like this, it did things to him he can’t even say out loud. There’s not enough words for how much he loves it.

“Y-yes Daddy, I plugged myself up and brought the package with me.” Osamu stutters. Hitoka hums as her nails scratch Osamu’s chest lightly. 

“Good, baby boy. Give it to me please.” Chikara murmurs darkly.

Osamu holds back a hiss as Hitoka pinches one of his nipples, patting the bed to find the package. Like a good boy, he hands it to Chikara. As curious as he is, he didn’t dare open it beforehand. That definitely would’ve resulted in a punishment.

“Unopened? Good boy, Samu. Now Hitoka is going to turn you over and take care of you while I set up. You look adorable being her scratching post though.” Chikara coos as he leaves the room for a moment.

Osamu opens his mouth to ask why Chikara is leaving the room and what that means, but true to his Daddy’s word, Hitoka flips him over. “Gonna prep you, okay baby boy? You need to be ready for us,” she murmurs, smirk clear in her voice. Osamu whines, nodding. “Y-yes ma’am.”

“Yer so good to me, M-mommy. I always feel so good with you and Daddy taking care of me. Please prep me, I want it.” Osamu babbles mindlessly.

The sound of a cap and the cool liquid on his skin makes him hiss in anticipation. “I will baby, just the way you want,” Hitoka giggles. “I love hearing you like this. I’m going to put one in, don’t move or I’ll be disappointed.” With that, she slides a finger inside his hole and he gasps. 

“”Mommy, it feels too good. I missed you and yer hands on me. So happy to be yours, so happy.” Osamu gushes. Hitoka speeds up a little as his face crashes into the pillow.

“You make us so happy too, baby. We haven’t gotten to do this in a while, huh? We’re going to make you a big, happy mess.” She slides in another finger, scissoring and grazing Osamu’s prostate.

“Oh shit, _ Mommy.  _ Please do that again. Yer fingers are heaven, fuck.” Chikara walks back into the room quietly, watching the lewd display before him.

“Already a slut for my fingers alone, isn’t that cute. Don’t you think that’s cute, Daddy?” Osamu’s head shoots up when he realizes Chikara entered the room again, wondering what that surprise was all about.

“It is, Mommy. Baby boy, can you sit up for me? I unwrapped your surprise for you. You like it, baby?” The surprise was a short red skirt with lace details and trim across the bottom, creating an illusion of innocence. 

“Yes, Thank you Mommy and Daddy! It’s beautiful, but why? I’ve never worn a skirt before for anyone.” Osamu murmured, body feeling like a livewire with energy coursing through his body.

“We thought you might want to try it,” Chikara answers. “We talked about it and really wanted to see you in it, if you were comfortable. What do you say? Red is such a nice color on you.” Hitoka grins. “We already knew that from all the blushing he does when he’s so needy.”

  
  


“I want to try it, for you. I’ll put it on. Let me stand up and give you both a show.” Osamu coos, scooting off the bed and slowly pulling the skirt upwards onto his body. “Do you like it, Mommy? Daddy?” Osamu asks, eyes filled with nervousness. 

Hitoka beams. “Even better in person than in my head. Don’t you think so, Daddy?” Chikara’s eyes scan Osamu’s whole body. “Fits you like a dream, baby boy. Do a spin for me? Need the full image.” Osamu does, and in the back of his mind thinks of how nice it feels, the air rushing to his legs as the fabric flies up.

The buzz beneath Osamu’s skin moves in waves across his body, his body reacting with a twitch in his boxers and a new warmth on his cheeks. “What do you need me to do, Mommy and Daddy?” he whispers, hands shaking slightly.

“I think you should get back on the bed and part your pretty little legs for us,” Hitoka muses.”So we can fuck you into overdrive. What do you think, Chikara? We haven’t gotten to over-stimulate our pretty boy in a while.” Chikara grins. “I love how your mind works. You heard Mommy, get on the bed.”

“Yes, I will.” Osamu presents himself ass up on the king sized bed, warmth overwhelming his body as Hitoka claws at his back while Chikara spanks his ass.

“Your ass bounces very nicely, Osamu. You look so needy like this for us.” Chikara murmurs.

“Needy and ready for us to take him,” Hitoka says. “Wants us to make him into a puddle. Isn’t that so, babe? Spank him again, I love hearing the sound.” Chikara does it again, spanking a little harder and making Osamu groan.

“So good Daddy! Wanna be yer good boy, Mommy’s good boy too! Please spank me again!” Osamu begins to whimper, a fuzzy feeling at the edge of his mind sinking in. This is the part that always made him weep, the pleasure cutting into him like butter knives.

“Being so good,” Hitoka purrs, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Chikara spank him again. “Your ass already is so red. Didn’t we tell you how red suits you?” He rubs one cheek before laying the next spank. “Feel so good, love. So good~”

Chika’s pants were slowly tenting as he kept spanking Osamu, and Hitoka’s body became warmer and warmer. “Daddy? I think it may be time for our baby boy to put his mouth to work.” Hitoka hums, panties slick and dampening.

“You know how fussy he gets when he has to wait too long,” Chikara chuckles. “Can you be good while I spank you and eat out Mommy? You know how good she tastes. Make her real loud. Can you do that?”

Osamu whimpers again. “Yes, Daddy. Let me help Mommy.”

Osamu gently lays his hands on Hitoka’s hips, moving her to him so she would be sitting on his face. “Hi Mommy. Can’t wait to eat you out, wanna make you come all over my face.” Osamu whispers loud enough so Hitoka hears.

“I’ll be so happy to make you so shiny with me,” Hitoka smirks. Osamu is glad that she’s wearing a skirt too, though not as tiny or sexy as his own.But anything she wears is ultra sexy on her. He flips up the skirt and tugs down her panties, licking his lips at the other pair of lips he sees. “Thank you for the meal,” Osamu mumbles before diving in. “Daddy, please join us!”

“Of course baby. Ohh your tongue is so good against my clit! Suck on it please! That’s a good boy!” Hitoka praises, watching Osamu devour her mindlessly while Chikara pushes inside of him.

“Gods, you’re so tight,” Chikara hisses. “Mommy prepped you and you’re still fucking tight.” He only gives a few seconds to let Osamu adjust to him before pulling back and slamming his hips. Osamu cries out against Hitoka’s warmth, causing her to sigh happily.

“Chika, love  _ listen to him _ . He’s moaning so loudly and making me gush. Try slamming into him again, I bet he’ll cum by accident.” Hitoka sniggers before laying a kiss on Chikara.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Chikara laughs, cupping Hitoka’s cheek with one hand and his second moving down to clench one of her breasts. He moves to a teasingly slow pace. Osamu is about to cry out for more when Chikara slams into him once more.

“You take us both so well, Osamu. Just be patient now, hm? You want to prove you can be good for us, yes?” Chikara asks, watching his boyfriend flush under his praise.

“I can, Daddy. I can be patient for you and Mommy. I just have to breathe.” Osamu mumbles before diving back into Hitoka’s warm folds.

“Been fucked enough that he knows exactly what to do,” Hitoka says, breath hitching as Osamu’s mouth works faster. “Oh, baby. Like th- _ that! _ Yes!” Chikara keeps pounding fast, watching both his lovers fall apart in pure bliss.

“He’s so warm, Hitoka. I bet you could fit two fingers alongside my cock and baby boy wouldn’t even notice. Ohh Hitoka whatever he’s doing to you made him clamp down on me! Fuck!” Chikara says, a line of sweat glossing his skin. 

Hitoka giggles. “Making Daddy into a mess too, aren’t you ‘Samu?” She runs her fingers through his soft hair as Osamu eats like a man starving for food. “Do you think you can make Daddy cum first? Wouldn’t that be a treat for you, being so full of him~”

“At this rate, I’m almost there. Just kiss Mommy for me and I’ll come inside you. Right on her clit, a kiss. Think you can do that, baby?” Chikara asks, eyes soft and focusing on Osamu.

Osamu nods and inches even closer, pressing a featherlight kiss right on Hitoka’s clit. She moans softly and true to his word, Chikara comes gushing inside him. “Fuck! Tightening so good around me, so eager for your Daddy’s cum. Being a little slut!”

“I’m so close, Chika. Osamu is such a good slut for us, letting us play with his mouth and ass. He hasn’t even touched himself at all.” Hitoka whines, wanting to experience the same bliss her partners were.

“Baby boy, slide a finger inside Mommy,” Chikara pants, slowly rolling his hips against Osamu to bring him closer to his climax. “When she comes, you can come as much as you want. Such a good boy, not even reaching down to stroke yourself. So proud.”

Osamu slides his ring finger in there, pressing on Hitoka’s walls gently. “Have to make ya come, Mommy. Ya deserve to feel good too, especially since you take care of both of us. Never would hurt ya, Mommy and Daddy.” He mutters, dedicated to making her gush.

Hitoka smiles down at Osamu, stroking his hair. “I know you wouldn’t, you’re so sweet. You and Daddy both are. Looking so innocent in that skirt but we all know how needy you are. I’m- _ fuck-  _ I’m close, darling. I know you can make me come, do it!”

When Hitoka comes, Osamu is convinced he’s witnessing a goddess find bliss. Her eyes flutter shut, hair disheveled and down her back. “Thank you baby boy! Ohh this is so good, you both are so good to me!” Hitoka chirps, come across Osamu’s face and neck.

Chikara reaches below and grasps Osamu’s cock, pumping him hard and without mercy. Not even a minute passes before he’s crying out and spilling over the sheets and his new skirt. “Isn’t that cute?” Chikara pants, helping his baby boy through his climax. “He’s clenching around me so tight, look at him Mommy.”

The warm buzz from before returns to Osamu as he comes. The world stills, if only for a moment before Hitoka and Chikara are dismounting him and cleaning him up, soothing words and praise sinking in. 

“You did so well,” Chikara murmurs, helping Osamu take off the skirt and setting it in the dirty clothes basket. “Felt like a dream.” Hitoka gives a kiss to Osamu then Chikara. “It was perfect. Are you okay? Was that good for you?”

Osamu giggles, making Hitoka’s heart melt. “Yes. It was so good for me! I’m very okay, please buy me more pretty things, Chika, Hitoka love.” He replies, floating on an intense high with his partners near him.

“We definitely will,” Hitoka assures, scooting down on the bed to hug Osamu tightly, chest to chest. Chikara throws away the wipes and puts the lube away before joining them, sandwiching Osamu on his other side. “We will,” he agrees.

“Hmm, thank you for loving me. Naptime now.” Osamu murmurs, drifting into a sweet sleep, lulled by warmth cocooning him.


End file.
